Plantilla:Cambio
Paladins Beta Version 0.46.1707 (March 22, 2017) *'General' *Increased Base Movement Speed from 365 to 380. Paladins Beta Version 0.44.1634 (February 22, 2017) * Defiance :*Increase accuracy from 75% to 82%. *'Cards' :*'Patience' ::*Reworked. ::*Renamed to Elusive. ::*Gain 10/20/30/40% Movement Speed for 2s after using Nether Step. *'Legendary Cards' :*'Dark Stalker' ::*Step Nether Step now has 3 separate charges and is no longer linked. :*'Godslayer' ::*Reversal Reversal now always fires back and does a minimum of 800 damage. :*'Heads Will Roll' ::*Weapon Deal 50% increased headshot damage. Paladins Beta Version 0.40.1478.3 (December 20, 2016) * Revolver :*Reduced damage from 620 to 600. * Accursed Arm :*Explosion damage now falls off towards the edge of the explosion. :*Fixed an issue where Androxus's arm would get stuck when activating Accursed Arm. Paladins Beta Version 0.38.1420 (November 21, 2016) * Reversal :*Added projectile trail. Paladins Beta Version 0.37.1400 (November 10, 2016) *'Cards' :*'Marksman' ::*Fixed an issue where this card was not working at all ranks. Paladins Beta Version 0.34.1310.4 (September 28, 2016) * Revolver :*Reduced damage from 650 to 620 per hit. * Drift :*Addressed an Issue where Androxus would continue to float after being hit by a stun. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.33.1266.1 (September 12, 2016) * Reversal :*Fixed an issue where the visual effects can get stuck on. :*Now plays an effect for Androxus when absorbing damage. * Nether Step :*No longer provides bonus Attack Speed for Defiance upon activation. :*Increased the maximum number of dashes from 2 to 3. *'Cards' :*'*NEW* Spite' ::*Defiance Defiance grants 3/6/9/12% movement speed for 2s for every shot hit. :*'Abyssal Touch' ::*Reworked. ::*Defiance Defiance reduces the cooldown of Nether Step by .25/.5/.75/1s every time it hits a Champion. :*'Disrupt' ::*Reworked. ::*Reversal Reduce the cooldown of Reversal by 1/2/3/4s. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.32.1220.3 (August 18, 2016) *'Cards' :*'Quick Draw' ::*Reworked. ::*Weapon Gain 5/10/15/20% Reload Speed. :*'Vengeance' ::*Reworked. ::*Defiance Gain 5/10/15/20% Lifesteal on Defiance. :*'Outfield' ::*Removed from the game. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.31.1195.3 (August 10, 2016) * Defiance :*Damage reduced from 400 per shot → 300 per shot. :*Bonus Damage reduced from 700 → 500. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.30.1193.2 (August 5, 2016) *'General' :*Movement abilities will no longer remove Crowd Control effects. * Revolver :*Damage reduced from 700 → 650. * Nether Step :*Now only has 2 dashes. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.30.1190.2 (August 4, 2016) *'General' :*Champion values were changed across the board. *'Cards' :*'*NEW* Seething Hatred' ::*Weapon Hitting an enemy reduces the cooldown of Reversal by {.5/1/1.5/2}s. :*'*NEW* Watchful' ::*Weapon Hitting an enemy in the head reveals them to you for {1/2/3/4}s even through stealth. :*'Fight or Flight' ::*Reworked. ::*Renamed to Patience. ::*Step Increase the time you have between dashes by {1/2/3/4}s. :*'*NEW* Disrupt' ::*Reversal Reversal disarms enemies for {.3/.6/.9/1.2}s. :*'*NEW* Abyssal Touch' ::*Defiance Defiance reduces healing by {5/10/15/20}% with a maximum of 3 stacks. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.29.1143.3 (July 14, 2016) *'General' :*New weapon texture and Ultimate treatment. * Revolver :*Increased maximum range from 200 → 300. :*Adjusted damage falloff at further ranges. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.28.1121.4 (June 30, 2016) * Revolver :*Reduced the magnitude of damage falloff. * Defiance :*The first shot of Defiance now fires at 100% accuracy. * Nether Step :*Addressed issue with sometimes dashing in the wrong direction. *'Cards' :*'Heads Will Roll' ::*Reworked. ::*Renamed to Power of the Abyss. ::*Reversal Hitting a target with Reversal reduces the cooldown of Nether Step by {25/50/75/100}%. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.27.1089 (June 16, 2016) *'Bonus Damage' :*Hitting all three shots of Defiance does an additional 300 damage to the target. :*After using Nether Step, gain 20% Attack Speed with Defiance. *'General' :*Reduced Movement Speed from 370 → 365. :*Fixed a bug where Androxus would freeze in the air if firing while drifting. :*Revolver now has dynamic damage fall off. * Drift :*Updates to first person animation where he brings up his left hand as further indication that he's in Drift. * Reversal :*Increased projectile speed from 350 → 500 units/s. :*Increased projectile size from 2 → 2.4 units. * Nether Step :*Now can be used three times before incurring a Cooldown. *'Cards' :*'Heads Will Roll' ::*Headshots Daze enemies for {1.5/3/4.5/6}s. :*'Vengeance' ::*After hitting a target with Reversal, you gain {10/20/30/40}% lifesteal against them for 5s. :*'Quick Draw' ::*For 5s after Nether Step your reload is {10/20/30/40}% faster. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.26.1032.2 (May 19, 2016) * Defiance :*Added a twirl sound and grip sound on reload. * Reversal :*Stretched build up sound fx a little longer to match visuals. * Nether Step :*Added improvements to the drift sound when flying. * Accursed Arm :*Raised volume on Androxus voice when casting. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.25.1004 (May 5, 2016) * Drift :*Getting hit with Cripple now stops Androxus during Drift. * Reversal :*Fixed an issue where the ability projectile could still be cast while Polymorphed. * Accursed Arm :*Fixed transformed arm effects persisting beyond the ability duration. :*Fixed an issue with description in Champion menu. Cards *'*NEW* Buying Time' :*Reversal After using Reversal, regenerate {3/4/5/6} ammo. *'Abyss Walker' :*Updated description. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.24.990.1 (April 28, 2016) Cards *'Heads Will Roll' :*Reintroduced as a Specialty card. :*Weapon Hitting an enemy in the head deals {5/10/15/20}% more damage. *'Abyss Walker' :*Healing reduced from 75/150/225/300 → 40/80/120/160. *'Equivalent Exchange' :*Healing reduced from {20/40/60/80}% → {10/20/30/40}%. *'Vengeance' :*No longer grants cooldown reduction for Reversal. :*Now scales base damage of Reversal per rank by 100/200/300/400. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.23.978 (April 21, 2016) Cards *Removed from the game: :*Heads will Roll *'Quick Draw' :*Now a Specialty card. :*Also grants Androxus a third use of Nether Step. *'Vengeance' :*Now a Specialty card. :*Reversal now does base 300 damage, has a 50% larger capture, and has a 2/4/6/8s lower Cooldown. *'Continuation' :*Renamed to Abyss Walker. :*Now heals for 75/150/225/300 per dash. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.22.968 (April 18, 2016) *'General' :*Fixed several issues with ability descriptions. Cards *'Dog Fighter' :*Removed from the game. *'Lift Off' :*Removed from the game. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.20.946.4 (April 7, 2016) *'General' :*Reduced Health from 2050 → 1950. * Revolver :*Increased damage from 350 → 400. * Reversal :*Increased projectile size from 1.6 → 2ft. :*Increased projectile speed from 285 → 350. * Defiance :*Increased accuracy from 70 → 75%. * Accursed Arm :*Fixed an issue where Accursed Arm had no icon in the death recap. :*Increased projectile speed from 320 → 350. :*Increased explosion radius from 10 → 15 ft. Cards *'*NEW* Vengeance' :*Reversal Reversal no longer has a damage limit, and deals an additional {8/16/24/32}% of the damage absorbed. *'*NEW* Equivalent Exchange' :*Heal for {20/40/60/80}% of the damage absorbed from Reversal. *'Dog Fighter' :*Decreased Bonus damage done from {12/24/36/48}% → {6/12/18/24}%. :*Updated description to correctly list scaling value. *'Heads Will Roll' :*Decreased Bonus damage done from {10/20/30/40}% → {5/10/15/20}%. *'Quick Draw' :*Now grants {8/16/24/32}% bonus attack speed. *'Fight or Flight' :*Reworked. ::*Arm You may use Nether Step during Accursed Arm, and lower the Cooldown of Nether Step by {25/50/75/100}% when Accursed Arm ends. *'Lift Off' :*Updated description to correctly reference Nether Step. *'Through the Warp' :*Updated description to correctly reference Nether Step. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.19.899.1 (March 17, 2016) *'General' :*Fixed an issue where an Androxus bot would have no AI when a player disconnects. :*Fixed an issue where Androxus cards were not showing scaling in their description. :*Fixed an issue where a floating gun piece would appear in 3rd person view. * Revolver :*Increased damage from 300 → 350. * Reversal :*Fixed an issue where Reversal was dealing true damage. * Defiance :*Updated animation treatment to better represent the style of fire. :*Now will dismount Androxus when fired. :*Increased damage from 300 → 350. :*Increased refire time from 1 → 1.2s. :*Increased time between shots from 0.1 → 0.15s. :*Decreased accuracy from 75 → 70%. * Nether Step :*Addressed an issue with where your movement would get corrected by the server and seem jittery. * Accursed Arm :*Increased projectile speed from 190 → 320. :*Increased damage from 600 → 750. :*Can now be cancelled by re-activating Accursed Arm again. Cards *'Marksman' :*Fixed an issue where this card was not functioning. Paladins Closed Beta Version 0.18.885.1 (March 11, 2016) *Androxus has been added to the game.